


Surrender

by IStay77



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStay77/pseuds/IStay77
Summary: Takes place the day Tessa got the job at Lola and Abby's new restaurant. Mariah takes her home to celebrate and Tessa finds herself letting go of the person she used to be.





	Surrender

 

The door to the small studio apartment flew open and Tessa quickly had Mariah pinned against it. Breaking their kiss, she dipped her head, lips attaching to Mariah’s neck while her hands pushed the redhead’s coat off her shoulders. Mariah moaned when she felt teeth gently nipping at the dip where her neck and shoulder meet.

“Tessa,” she whimpered, allowing the other woman to free her of her coat. They were making out in the doorway of their apartment like a couple of teenagers. That’s how Mariah felt, anyway, like a teenager. Although it’s not like she ever felt this way when she actually was a teen. Her life in the cult made her more jaded than most. Her teen years weren’t typical by any measure. The only thing she could compare this to was the bit of obsession she had with Tyler, though even that was nowhere close to being in the same league. This thing with Tessa was all-consuming. It set her world on fire and, at times, threatened to burn it down.

But, that was in the past. The only fire between them now was the kind that burns with want and need. Mariah’s coat was carelessly dropped on the floor as Tessa’s hands made their way around her hips, pulling her away from the door so she could kick it closed. Mariah’s hands grabbed Tessa’s face, bringing their lips together with urgency as Tessa’s hands caressed the skin under her shirt. The redhead took the lead, directing Tessa to the couch without breaking their kiss.

When the back of Tessa’s legs hit the arm of the couch, Mariah pulled back to free the other woman of her coat, but found she couldn’t stop at just that. Very quickly, Tessa found herself standing in front of Mariah naked from the waist up. The redhead placed a palm on her chest and gently, with a seductive smirk, pushed her back onto the couch and climbed on top of her.

When they left Crimson Lights, Mariah had felt like celebrating. Tessa finally had a job and the happiness on her face when she told the other woman made Mariah’s heart soar with love. When Tessa had told her she just wanted to feel human again, Mariah felt a deep need to make sure that she did. That’s why she had talked to Abby and Lola. She knew Tessa deserved that job and she wasn’t going to let Sharon be the reason she didn’t get it.

Tessa moaned as Mariah’s mouth wrapped around a nipple, her thigh pressing between her legs. She wrapped a hand in red locks, pulling up gently. As much as she was enjoying those lips and that tongue, she needed to feel Mariah’s skin against hers. Taking the hint, Mariah released her nipple and moved up to capture Tessa’s lips in a searing kiss. As their tongues slid against each other, Tessa began freeing Mariah from her shirt, breaking the kiss only to lift it over her head. Mariah sat up and reached behind her to undo her own bra. Tessa watched, mouth open, while her hands ran up and down Mariah’s thighs, nails gently scratching the skin there.

Once Mariah’s breasts were free, Tessa surged up, intent on tasting the now exposed flesh. But, Mariah leaned back, shaking her head. She pushed Tessa onto her back, coming down with her, their naked chests meeting. As Mariah kissed her, Tessa’s arms wrapped around her, nails running up and down her back before she moved her hands to Mariah’s face. Tessa pulled back to look into Mariah’s eyes, kissing her briefly once, twice, and a little longer for the third time. Mariah wanted this moment to be all about Tessa. She wanted to make her body sing with pleasure, to feel the love in every touch and kiss, to give her whatever she needed to feel human again.

Propping herself up on her forearm, Mariah gazed down into Tessa’s lust-filled eyes as her other hand moved to the waistband of her pants. She wanted to see the other woman’s reaction when she touched her. She wanted to know the exact moment Tessa let go and completely surrendered to her. Not that she was holding back. Tessa never held back when they made love. Her passion and desire for Mariah were always on display, never questioned, and always welcomed by the redhead.

But, as Mariah’s hand dipped below her waist and into her underwear she saw a look on Tessa’s face that she hadn’t seen in a long time. Maybe since the first time. It was pure joy, pure pleasure, complete and total surrender. As Mariah’s fingers ran through silky, wet folds, Tessa cried out, hips rising to meet the pressure. Tessa broke eye contact; head tipping back as she moaned. Mariah started pressing soft, but insistent kisses to her neck while working up a rhythm with her hand. She teased Tessa’s opening, gathering more wetness, before returning her attention to her clit.

Tessa’s legs began to tremble and her arms pulled Mariah closer, tighter, holding her as the other woman touched her and kissed her neck. The sensations rolling through her body were nearly too much, nearly, and she was approaching her peak much faster than usual. Maybe it was the good news she received today. Maybe it was Mariah helping her when she didn’t have to. Maybe it was because for the first time since that night in the woods Tessa felt hopeful and a little more like the person she wanted to be. It was almost as if Mariah’s touch was allowing her to let go of the person she was. Her impending release was their new beginning.

“Mariahhhhh,” she yelled as she felt the intense pleasure explode inside of her. She came hard and fast, releasing it all into the open, giving Mariah all of herself. It was more than she had ever given before, though she was unaware that she was ever holding back. Mariah had a way of making her see inside of herself, depths she had never noticed before or cared to. She was a better person for it.

As Tessa tried catching her breath, Mariah continued to kiss her neck. The kisses were gentler now, less insistent. Tessa’s arms were still wrapped around Mariah, though her grip had loosened. Moving her kisses up Tessa’s chin to her lips, Mariah gazed down at her. When their eyes met, Tessa knew that Mariah knew. She felt them cross into this new territory. She had felt the change. She had felt the surrender. Her eyes were soft and accepting. It wasn’t the first time Tessa felt seen by Mariah. In fact, she was beginning to think that Mariah had seen everything all along. The things Tessa was just now seeing in herself, that she was just now realizing were there, she thought Mariah had put them there. The truth is, the redhead saw those things the entire time and gently, without Tessa realizing it, coaxed them out into the open. It would be nearly impossible to push that all down now. More importantly, Tessa had no desire to.

 

 


End file.
